Der Hund seines Herrn
by Nightskye
Summary: wahnsinnig, Todesser, Mörder ->hört sich doch echt sympatisch an oder?


Disclaimer: Die Welt der Zauberer und die bekannten Charaktere daraus gehören selbstverständlich alle Miss Rowling  . 

**Der Hund seines Herrn. **

~~ Kapitel 1~~

Wie immer wenn er im Auftrag seines Herrn unterwegs war, herrschte tiefste Nacht. Der Mond stand nicht am Himmel und es schien als würde das Schicksal seinem Auftrag gutgesinnt sein. Der Befehl war simpel gewesen. „Töte ihn!" Mehr brauchte der dunkle Meister ihm nicht zu sagen. Er war enttäuscht gewesen das es so einfach gewesen war.

Früher waren die Auroren wehrhafter gewesen und hatten sich nicht so leicht in ihren Tod gefügt. Fudge hatte gebettelt wie ein Kleinkind, zumindest solange er noch in der Lage gewesen war zu reden. Ein Cruciatus-Fluch erschwerte es zu reden. Er hätte ihn auch sofort töten können, aber wo blieb da der Spaß? Es war immer wieder von einer grausamen Schönheit den Widerstand in ihren Augen brechen zu sehen, wie sie als letzte Möglichkeit alles und jeden verrieten, bei Gott und allem was ihnen heilig war schworen sich Voldemort anzuschließen ließe man sie nur leben. Er hatte nie verstanden warum die Menschen so am Leben hingen.  Er sah sich eher als eine Art Erlöser, der den Muggelfreunden und Schlammblütern den Weg in die nächste Welt zeigte. Schon seit er ein Kind war hatte es ihn fasziniert Macht über andere auszuüben. Sie zu demütigen, zu schlagen, einfach weil er es konnte. Er wusste um die Probleme seines Herrn  mit diesem Jungen , der dem tödlichen Fluch entgangen war. Eine Tatsache die die Leute auf seine Mutter schoben, weil sie sich aus Liebe geopfert hatte. Schwachsinn, wenn man ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt hätte. Er hatte selbst erlebt was „liebende" Mütter mit ihren Kindern taten, nur um zu verhindern dass sie den Todessern in die Hände fielen. Er hatte gesehen wie die die sich Mütter nannten ihre Kinder selbst umbrachten, selbst den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche auf ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut richteten. 

Doch egal wie der Junge es geschafft hatte am Leben zu bleiben, der dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt, und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran das Angst und Schrecken ihren Feinden den Schlaf rauben würden, das die dunklen Zeiten zurückgekehrt waren um die magische Welt von neuem in die Finsternis zu stürzen.

14 Jahre hatte es gedauert , 14 Jahre hatte er gewartet. Er hatte hier und dort Gelegenheitsjobs angenommen. Eine alte Familienfede,  eine unerwiderte Liebe , all das rief ihn auf den Plan . Und er war der Beste. Er war sich seiner Erscheinung bewusst. Die langen blonden Haare, die akkurat zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, die eisblauen Augen. Das Feingeschnittene Gesicht. Er hatte einen Hang zu erlesener Kleidung was seinen Beruf teuer machte, denn Blut ließ sich nicht leicht entfernen. Frauen verliebten sich in ihn, sahen in ihm den Piraten aus den Groschenromanen, doch er konnte nur wirklich Lust für sie empfinden wenn er die Todesangst in ihren Augen sah. 

------------ ----------- ------------ -------------- ------------- ------------ -------  --------- ---------- ------

Gareth Lecomte gesellte sich zu dem Kreis der Todesser die von Lord Voldemort in dieser Nacht gerufen worden waren. Wie immer blieben die Plätze der Verräter frei, selbst die derjenigen die den Tod gefunden hatten für ihre Tat. 

„Ich habe euch gerufen, um euch unser nächstes Ziel bekannt zu geben." Die Stimme des dunklen Lords nahm von Mal zu Mal einen kräftigeren Ton an. Bei der ersten Zusammenkunft hatte sie noch wie ein Flüstern geklungen.

„Ich habe euch gesagt wir werden Azkaban einnehmen und jene ehren die aus Treue zu mir dort  begraben sind. Und nun ist es soweit. Die Dementoren warten nur auf ein Zeichen von uns um sich meinen Reihen anzuschließen. Und die treuesten unter meinen Dienern werden zurückkehren wie ich zurückgekehrt bin."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, Idioten! Dachte Gareth, als könnte man mit diesen menschlichen und emotionalen Ruinen noch irgendetwas anfangen. War ihnen nicht bewusst warum Voldemort das tat? Um Ihnen zu zeigen das er sie nicht fallen ließ. Gareth wusste es besser. Auch einige der Todesser hatten verschwinden müssen. Und wie immer war er der Mann dazu gewesen die Aufgabe zu erledigen. Es hatte etwas ironisches gehabt, wie sie ihn als Freund begrüßt hatten, ihm etwas zu Trinken angeboten hatten. Letztendlich war mit ihnen das gleiche geschehen wie mit allen anderen auch die eine Gefahr darstellten. Sie waren tot. 

Ihre Leichen hatte er im Moor versenkt, wohlweißlich . Sie galten nun als Verräter, davon zeugten die leeren Stellen im Kreis. 

Der dunkle Lord entließ sie und sie alle knieten vor ihm nieder.

Gareth würde seine Anweisungen nicht in der Anwesenheit der anderen empfangen. Nur zwei der anderen Todesser waren ihm ebenbürtig , und einer davon war zum heutigen Treffen nicht erschienen. Es waren Lucius Malfoy  und Severus Snape. Wenn es nach Gareth gegangen wäre so wäre Snape nicht mehr in der Lage das Antlitz der Erde zu verschmutzen, seine Berichte stanken geradezu nach Verrat, aber anscheinend hatte Voldemort noch andere Pläne mit ihm , bevor er Gareth gewährte ihm ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu machen.  Lucius war treu ergeben, doch stand er dem dunklen Lord nicht so nahe weil er beeindruckende Fähigkeiten als Assasine   besaß , sondern eher weil Malfoy ein Talent dazu besaß Informationen zu beschaffen. Er erinnerte sich gut an seine Frau Narzissa, sie war nicht mehr auf den Treffen erschienen. Angeblich wegen des Sohnes Draco. Gareth erinnerte sich gut an Narzissa, und sie erinnerte sich zweifellos auch an ihn. Sie hatte Lucius nie erzählt was er mit ihr angestellt hatte. Ob aus Scham oder Angst das ihr Mann eine Dummheit begehen könnte  die seiner Gesundheit nicht förderlich war wusste Gareth nicht, er vermutete jedoch beides war der Fall.

Er verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und disapparrierte zu einem Ort an dem er seine nächsten Befehle entgegen nehmen würde.

~~Kapitel 2~~

Dort wo er nun war, hatten nur wenige Zutritt. Nur diejenigen denen der dunkle Lord bedingungslos  vertrauen konnte. Diejenigen die ihm im Wesen am ähnlichsten waren. Es war finster und kalt, der Herr verabscheute Licht.

„Gareth mein treuer Diener! Es ist wieder einmal an der Zeit, dass diejenigen die glauben mir ebenbürtig zu sein in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden." Voldemort reichte ihm ein Pergament, er wusste das es einen Namen enthielt. Den Namen seines nächsten Opfers. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann ließ er das Pergament achtlos zu Boden fallen. Bevor es den steinigen, feuchten Grund erreichte war nichts mehr übrig als Asche.

„Haben eure Lordschaft besondere  Wünsche, was die Art und Weise der Ausführung angeht?" Er wusste das Voldemort Menschen gerne leiden sah, jedoch nur wenn er selbst die ausführende Hand war. Bei seinen Lakaien bevorzugte er es wenn sie schnell und effektiv arbeiteten, viele hatten sich verzettelt und waren an Stelle ihrer Opfer umgekommen weil sie den dunklen Herrn beeindrucken wollten durch das Ausmaß ihrer Grausamkeit. 

„Ich überlasse es dir zu verfahren wie du es für nötig hältst."

Er kniete nieder und dankte seinem Herrn, es war eine grosse Auszeichnung das Voldemort ihm freie Hand ließ.

Als Gareth seinen Blick wieder hob war er allein. Er stand auf, spürte bereits wie die Erwartung in ihm emporstieg, eine grausame Vorfreude. In seinen Gedanken ging er alle ihm bekannten Todesarten durch. Wenn er es vermeiden konnte benutzte er den tödlichen Fluch nicht. Zu gefährlich war die magische Spur die er hinterliess.

Er würde Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, und es traf sich gut das Malfoy diesbezüglich ein paar sehr viel versprechende Beziehungen hatte. Gareth wusste das sein Opfer eine wichtige Rolle spielte, Voldemort schickte nicht ihn um lästiges Geschmeiß zu beseitigen. Er fragte sich nur welche wichtige Rolle diese Person spielen sollte? Sie stellte nicht die geringste Herausforderung dar. 13 Jahre alt, höchstwahrscheinlich keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, das einzige was die Sache interessant machte war die Tatsache das sie sich in Hogwarts befand. Was interessierte es ihn, seit dem Zeitpunkt da er einen Blick auf das Pergament geworfen hatte, war für diese Person der Faden des Lebens durchschnitten. Er hatte schon Aufträge erfüllt bei denen die entsprechenden Zaubererfamilien bis ins dritte Glied gelitten hatten. Hier würde das erste vollkommen ausreichen. Mit diesen Gedanken disapparierte er um der Familie Malfoy, insbesondere seinem alten „Freund" Lucius, einen Besuch abzustatten.

~~~

Narcissa Malfoy war gerade im Salon des Familienanwesens damit beschäftigt den Raum ihren Wünschen entsprechend zu gestalten. Das tat sie ungefähr alle 3 Tage, sie hatte ein sehr launisches Gemüt. Die Farbe der Wände wechselte von Blutrot, zu olivgrün, nachtblau bis hin zu einem leichten gelb. Sie bemerkte nicht wie die hölzerne Flügeltür aufschwang.

„Verzeihung Misstress Malfoy, ein Besucher ist in der Halle!" es war der Hausdiener der Malfoys. Lucius hatte es als beleidigend bezeichnet den Besuch von Hauselfen empfangen zu lassen.

„Wer ist es?" ihre Stimme ließ den Dienstboten merken, wie sehr ihr die Störung missfiel und das seine Anwesenheit offenbar ihre Augen beleidigte.

„Verzeihung Misstress, seinen Namen hat er nicht genannt. Er wollte zu Master Malfoy, doch als ich ihm mitteilte das der Herr nicht anwesend ist sagte er er würde warten. Ich hielt es für das beste sie zu informieren."

Normalerweise waren die Besucher die Lucius sprechen wollten nicht so hartnäckig, was zum Großteil daran lag dass sie ihm alle Geld schuldeten. 

„Ich komme gleich. Führe ihn in Master Malfoys Arbeitszimmer und benachrichtige meinen Gatten." Es gehörte zum guten Ton unangemeldete Besucher mussten warten. Insbesondere wenn sie erwarteten das die Dame des Hauses sie empfing. Sie hoffte nur der Besuch würde nicht zu lange bleiben, sie hatte auch noch andere gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen. Wegen dieses Störenfriedes würde sie nicht die Verabredung mit Christina Crabbe und Geloe Goyle verpassen wollen. Zwei sehr intelligente Frauen, bei denen es selbst Narzissa nicht verstand wie ihre Söhne derartige Idioten werden konnten. Nunja, nicht jeder konnte einen Ehemann wie Lucius und einen Sohn wie Draco haben. 

Sie warf sich einen edlen Zaubererumhang um die schmalen Schultern, überprüfte noch einmal ihr Erscheinungsbild im Spiegel, es zeigte das richtige Mass an Missgunst und ging um ihren Besucher zu begrüßen und hinaus zu komplimentieren.

~~~

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und betrat das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes.

Sie wusste nicht wer der Besucher war, denn er stand den Rücken zu ihr gewandt am Bücherregal und schien dieses interessiert durchzublicken.

„Wie ihnen das Personal bereits mitgeteilt hat ist mein Gemahl zur Zeit nicht im Haus, ich wüsste nicht wie ich ihnen weiterhelfen könnte." So sprach sie den Besucher an , genauestens darauf bedacht die richtige Schärfe in ihre Worte zu legen.

Der Fremde drehte sich um. „Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen Tag Narcissa!" die sanfte Stimme hatte freundlich und leise gesprochen und doch ließ es ihr das Blut in den Adern zu Eis gefrieren und der Blick in dieses grausam schöne Gesicht verursachte kalte Angst. Narcissa dankte dem Himmel das Draco in der Schule war, sicher!

„Was willst du hier?" sie konnte nicht verhindern das ihre Stimme zitterte, wozu war er hier? Hatte Lucius den dunklen Lord beleidigt.

Gareth genoß den Anblick der sich ihm bot. Der Ausdruck von Panik in diesen sonst so kalten  blauen Augen. 

„Oh, ich bin geschäftlich hier. Es macht dir doch nichts aus wenn ich warte?" Er stand direkt vor ihr und hob ihr Kinn mit der rechten Hand an um sie zu zwingen ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, von der stolzen Hexe war nichts mehr übrig.

„Wie geht es deinem Sohn? Ich hab gehört er  zeigt bereits Talente?"

„Er ist in Slytherin , wie sein Vater?" Narcissa versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Normalerweise redete sie gern über ihren Sohn, aber nicht mit ihm. Noch heute bekam sie Albträume und wachte schreiend auf, wegen ihm. Sie hatte seit damals alles verdrängt, doch nun kam es hoch, Narcissa war bereits mit Lucius verlobt gewesen als sie Gareth kennen lernte. Wie viele andere hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt, und war somit zum Opfer geworden. Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen über diese eine Nacht, alles was sie wusste war , das es so schrecklich gewesen war dass sie ihre beste Freundin angefleht hatte einen Gedächtniszauber auf sie zu legen, damit sie sich nie mehr daran erinnern musste. Ihr Körper war übersät gewesen mit Prellungen, Schnittwunden, Bissspuren, doch noch schlimmer waren die inneren Schmerzen gewesen. Sie hatte 4 Tage lang unerklärliche Blutungen gehabt, trotz des Zaubers spürte sie in seiner Gegenwart selbst heute noch nur nackte Angst.

„Was meinst du mit geschäftlich? Soweit ich weiss ist Lucius nicht in deinem Gewerbe! Haben wir etwas getan was den dunklen Lord erzürnt hat?" sie hatte es geschafft ein wenig ihre Stimme zu beherrschen , konnte allerdings immer noch nicht verhindern das sie am Ende des Satzes brach.

Gareth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du kannst dich beruhigen, ich brauche nur seine Hilfe bei meinem Auftrag, bis er zurückkommt kannst du mich ja ein bisschen unterhalten." Seine kalten Augen sahen sie an wie ein Greifvogel der jeden Moment seine Beute schlägt.

Er setzte sich in einen der ausladenden Sessel richtete dann den Blick wieder auf sie und forderte sie auf:" Erzähl mir von Hogwarts!"

Narcissa nahm ebenfalls platz und flehte innerlich das Lucius bald heimkehrte.

~~Kapitel 3~~

Gareth war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Narcissa ihm keine nützlichen Informationen geben konnte, aber er genoss es sie anzusehen während sie seine Gegenwart so unerträglich quälte.

Sie war immer noch eine sehr schöne Frau. Er fragte sich ob auf ihrem Körper Narben zurückgeblieben waren. Falls Lucius irgendwann in Ungnade fallen sollte, würde er nachsehen. 

Der Diener betrat das Zimmer. 

„Mistress, der Master ist gerade zurückgekehrt."

Narcissa war anzusehen dass sie sich noch nie dermaßen über Lucius Erscheinen gefreut hatte.

„Du entschuldigst mich? Ich gehe ihn begrüßen, er wird gleich bei dir sein."

„Natürlich!" Bei diesem Wort ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, wenn es überhaupt möglich war wurde Narcissa noch bleicher.

Sie floh aus dem Raum. Gareth konnte es nur recht sein. 

Er musste nicht lange warten. Lucius hatte offenbar nicht das Bedürfnis ihn länger in seinem Haus zu bewirten als unbedingt nötig.

„Gareth!" er kam offen auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

„Ich bin in geschäftlichen Dingen unterwegs und benötige ein wenig Unterstützung was die Durchführung anbelangt."

„Was brauchst du?" Lucius hatte ihnen beiden ein Glas Whiskey eingeschenkt, reine Höflichkeit, sie beide würden  nichts trinken. Dafür vertrauten sie sich zu wenig. Es sollte nur den Anschein eines Treffens zwischen alten Freunden haben.

„Geld." Er hatte es nicht bittend gesagt, er bat nie um etwas, er nahm es sich einfach.

Lucius Malfoy fragte nicht wofür, es war immer besser wenn man so wenig wie möglich wusste, insbesondere wenn es um Lecomte ging. 

„Wie viel?"

„2000 Galleonen."

Lucius schrieb eine Vollmacht für Gringotts und überreichte sie Gareth.

„Es ist immer wieder eine Freude mit dir zu arbeiten Malfoy."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Lecomte."

Er begegnete Lucius Blick mit einem Lächeln, das nichts als Kälte ausstrahlte, dann ging er.

Zwei Tage später mietete sich ein gewisser Larry Crashbone im Gasthaus von Hogsmead ein. Die Betreiber des Gasthauses sahen in ihm einen netten jungen Mann, der das Städtchen um das sich so viele Geschichten rankten besuchen und erkunden wollte. 

Die Menschen waren so leicht hinters Licht zu führen. Abends saß er in den drei Besen und betrieb freundliche Konversation wobei er auch bei den Damen nicht mit Komplimenten geizte. 

In der Nacht erkundete er die Ländereien und versuchte so weit wie möglich zum Schloss vorzudringen. Er hielt sich am Waldrand wo der Schatten der Bäume ihn selbst vor dem Mond verbarg.

Es war lange her gewesen das er Hogwarts zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er war kein willkommener Gast Hier. Er hatte 2 Jahre lang diese Schule besucht, dann hatte Dumbledore ihn der Schule verwiesen. Er erinnerte sich dennoch genau daran wo die Gemeinschaftsräume lagen, und die Klassenzimmer. Er war kein schlechter Schüler gewesen, aber auch damals schon kochte in ihm die Gier nach der Todesangst von Schwächeren. Vielleicht hätte er den Cruciatus Fluch nicht auf diesen Erstklässler richten sollen, wen interessierte es jetzt noch. Nachdem Voldemort ihn als einen Todesser anerkannt hatte war dieser schwächliche Wicht mit als einer der ersten gefallen. 

Unter dem dunklen Lord hatte er wesentlich interessantere Studien durchführen können. 

Seine Gestalt schimmerte einen Augenblick und verwandelte sich. Viele Zauberer die Animagi waren wählten sich Tiere aus die edel und schön, oder sogar „niedlich" waren. Er hatte eine Gestalt ausgesucht die seinem Beruf von Nutzen war. Schwarz, klein und tödlich.

Das Mauswiesel an sich erschien harmlos, doch durch schwarze Magie besaß es an den beiden Vorderen Fangzähnen Giftdrüsen die jede tödliche Giftschlange vor Neid erblassen ließen.

So gelangte er ins Schloss. 

Das kleine Pelztier verschmolz förmlich mit den Schatten, Schüler waren um diese Uhrzeit keine unterwegs, sie schliefen in ihren Betten, wähnten sich in Sicherheit.

Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Schloss waren erhöht worden, nach dem Desaster des Trimagischen Turniers. Wie hatte Voldemort auch so einem Idioten wie Crouch eine solche Angelegenheit überlassen können. Seine Vorstellung mit den Longbottoms war schon mehr als peinlich gewesen, sich dann auch noch fangen zu lassen, wäre es dem Mauswiesel möglich gewesen hätte es laut gelacht, so fletschte es nur die Zähne. 

Das Schloss war ruhig, hin und wieder vernahm er auf seinem Weg zum Griffindorturm Schritte die sich näherten und wieder entfernten. Einmal waren die Schritte ganz nahe und er zog sich völlig in die Schatten zurück. McGonagall! Gerne hätte er dieser eingebildeten alten Vogelscheuche die Zähne ins Fleisch gerammt und sie anschließend sehen lassen wer ihrem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hat. Doch heute Nacht war nicht die Zeit für Rache! Er musste sein Opfer finden, durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Trotzdem amüsierte ihn die Gewissheit, dass sie nur deswegen noch lebte weil er es ihr gestattet hatte. Es wäre unklug gewesen seinen Weg mit Leichen zu pflastern, es würde ihm ein unbemerktes Entkommen zu sehr erschweren. 

Er kam zu einem Portrait, so weit er sich zurückerinnerte lag hier in der Nähe der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und zu den Schlafsälen der Griffindors. Er kauerte sich in die Dunkelheit und wartete auf den Morgen, in der Gewissheit dass sich eine Möglichkeit bieten würde hineinzuschlüpfen. 

~~Kapitel 4~~

Die Nacht hob sich langsam von dem alten Gemäuer, die Schatten zogen sich zurück und die aufgehende Sonne versprach einen kühlen und freundlichen Tag. Ein Tag wie Gareth ihn bevorzugte, gaukelte es dem Opfer doch vor die Welt wäre freundlich und wohlgesonnen. Schon sehr bald würde der Tag zeigen wie gleichgültig ihm das Schicksal der Menschen und Lebewesen war. Er ergötzte sich an dem Gedanken wie Trauer und Leid die Mauern durchwogen würden, während draußen die Sonne schien und den Menschen zeigte wie einfach sie zu betrügen waren. 

Das Mauswiesel lauerte, wartete auf die erste Gelegenheit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors zu schlüpfen. Es musste nicht lange warten, das Gemälde schwang auf und eine Gestalt trat heraus. Gareth schenkte ihr nicht viel Beachtung da es für ihn wichtiger war den Moment und somit die Gelegenheit die sich bot zu nutzen. Er nahm nur wahr das es sich um ein Mädchen handelte das etwa 16 Jahre alt war. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen zu dieser frühen Stunde, offensichtlich eine Frühaufsteherin. Das Tier sah sich um. Zwei Treppen führten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit wusste Gareth dass eine der Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen führen musste. Als er sich diesen Treppen näherte hätte er sich wegschmeißen können vor lachen. Es stand tatsächlich Mädchen und Jungenschlafsäle über der dementsprechenden Treppe. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst so hätte er angenommen dieser Idiot von Dumbledore würde ihm helfen, genauso gut hätte dort stehen können:´Da lang zum nächsten Opfer. `

Das Mauswiesel lauschte in die Stille, alles war ruhig. Es war flink auf den Treppen und fand auch die entsprechende Tür. Den Schlafsaal für die Drittklässlerinnen. 

Fortuna schien ihm freundlich gesonnen, denn offensichtlich hatte jemand die Tür nicht richtig verschlossen, sie stand einen Spalt breit offen. Das genügte völlig. Vorsichtig schlüpfte das kleine pelzige Tier hindurch und schlüpfte unter das nächste Bett. Es waren insgesamt drei Betten, alle drei waren belegt. Trotzdem war es nicht schwer für ihn sein Opfer Entfernung.Die anderen beiden Schläferinnen hatten dunkles Haar, nur das Haar seines Opfers hob sich feuerrot von den weißen Laken ab auf denen sie ruhte.Er gab sich nur einen Moment um seiner Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen, was er alles tun könnte. Es wäre so einfach die anderen beiden Mädchen ruhig zu stellen durch einen Zauber, ja sie sogar zusehen zu lassen wie er das Leben aus diesem Körper nahm. Hübsch langsam, die Todesangst in ihren Augen genießend, hören wie ihr Atem panisch schnell ging nur um das letzte Mal die Luft aus ihren Lungen zu stoßen. Leider war dazu keine Zeit, es musste schnell gehen, sauber, effektiv. 

Schnell erklomm er in seiner Tiergestalt das Bett, sein Gewicht war kaum zu spüren auf der weichen Matratze. Er bewegte sich lautlos. Ein Biss würde reichen, ihr Körper gelähmt, unfähig zu schreien  würde sie einfach ersticken, ohne Aussicht auf Rettung. Für Gareths Geschmack ein etwas zu schneller Tod, aber er wusste der dunkle Lord achtete peinlichst genau darauf dass seine Instruktionen ausgeführt wurden.

Er konnte förmlich spüren wie das Blut in der Halsschlagader des Mädchens pulsierte, ihr Atem ging ruhig, sie schlief noch tief und fest.

Das Mauswiesel pirschte sich ran an seine Beute, würde sie erwachen wäre eine kostbare Chance vertan. 

Schnell und sauber bohrten sich die Fangzähne in die weiße jugendliche Haut, alles was er hörte war ein überraschtes Lufteinziehen.  

Das Mauswiesel löste seine Fänge und floh. Auf dem Weg hinaus konnte er hören wie das Mädchen in einem letzten verzweifelten Todeskampf um sich schlug, vergeblich versuchte Luft zu holen während ihr Körper von spastischen Zuckungen durchzogen wurde. Es gab ihm eine Genugtuung dass er genau wusste wie ihre Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen waren in der Erkenntnis dass ihr Leben nun ein Ende hatte.

„GINNY! Was ist los mit dir? Oh, Merlin. Sag doch was."

Es musste eines der anderen Mädchen gewesen sein. Damit war er außer Hörweite und so gut wie aus dem Schloss. Sein Lord würde zufrieden sein wie immer.

~Kapitel 5~

Die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten war einfach und schlicht. MORD!!! Es gefiel ihm wenn seine Arbeit derart öffentliche Anerkennung erhielt. Voldemort würde zufrieden sein.

Die Flucht aus Hogwarts war leicht gewesen, seine Spur nicht verfolgbar. Wie gerne hätte er sich mehr Zeit für diese Aufgabe gelassen. Das Spiel mit dem Tod war immer wieder aufs neue erregend und berauschend. Er hatte seinen Blutdurst anderweitig stillen müssen. Was machte ein Mord mehr oder weniger groß aus? Blutverschmiert war er gegen Abend heimgekehrt, aber es war nicht sein eigenes Blut gewesen. Töten war wie eine Sucht, und ein Opfer reichte schon längst nicht mehr um ihn in die sanfte Trance des Blutrauschs zu versetzen. 

Voldemort hatte sie am Abend wieder gerufen, wie jedes Mal standen seine Todesser in einem schützenden Kreis um ihren Meister. Die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, Vertrauen gab es unter ihnen nicht. Was sie verband war die Gier nach Macht. Macht über Geschehnisse, Menschen, Politik, oder wie in Gareths Fall, Macht über das Leben an sich. Voldemort hatte diesen Abschaum unter sich vereint, diejenigen die sich sonst nicht den Dreck unter den Fingernägeln gönnten standen sich hier näher als ihrer eigenen Familie. Sie verehrten Voldemort nicht, sie fürchteten ihn. Doch gerade Schrecken und Furcht sind nicht zu unterschätzende Führungswerkzeuge. Während Gareth seine Gedanken schweifen ließ, beobachtete er genau die ihn umgebenden Todesser. Er fragte sich unter welcher Maske Snape steckte. Ihre Anzahl ließ darauf schließen dass der Verräter tatsächlich erschienen war. 

Voldemort hatte sie nicht ohne Grund gerufen, es ging wie immer um die Beseitigung von Muggeln und insbesondere um die Beseitigung von Schlammblütern. Gareth persönlich fand es nicht unterhaltsam Muggel zu quälen oder zu foltern. Sie verstanden die Magie nicht und somit hatten sie nicht annähernd so viel Angst wie diejenigen die selbst der Magie fähig waren, und denen bewusst war was ihnen bevorstand. Heute hatte Voldemort von McNair zwei Kinder ranschaffen lassen, Gareth schätzte sie auf 9 oder vielleicht auch 10 Jahre. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Abbot Kain, würde zweifellos vorher noch mit dem Mädchen seinen Spaß haben, diese Pädophile  Kreatur. Danach würde sie sterben und einer der jüngeren Todesser würde die Sauerei wegmachen müssen. Gareth fand zwar auch Geschmack an Vergewaltigung, jedoch bevorzugte er es wenn die auserwählten Damen bereits die Vorzüge einer Frau besaßen. Machte es einen Unterschied? Sterben taten sie letztendlich alle.

„Nun, meine treuen Diener," der dunkle Lord legte einen Unterton von Ironie auf das Wort treu ," wer von euch hat heute die Ehre mit dem unterhaltsamen Teil des Abends anzufangen?" Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf einen grossen schmalen Todesser, dessen schwarze Augen entsetzt unter seiner Maske aufblitzten. Snape! Gareth war neugierig wie der Verräter sich aus dieser Situation rauswinden würde. 

„My Lord, ich habe diese bevorzugte Behandlung nicht verdient." Ja die Stimme gehörte eindeutig Snape, wie gut das man Gareths Gesicht nicht unter der Maske sah, amüsierte er sich doch wie ein dreijähriger auf einem Kindergeburtstag, der gerade mit angesehen hatte wie das Geburtstagskind beim Kerzenauspusten in Flammen aufging.

„Seh es nicht als Belohnung, sieh es als Beweis deiner Ergebenheit an." Auch in der Stimme des dunklen Lords war ein Hauch von dunkler Vorfreude zu vernehmen. 

„Töte meinetwegen schnell und schmerzlos, aber töte, töte für mich." Die letzten drei Worte waren gefährlich geflüstert und dennoch im ganzen Raum zu vernehmen, wie Frost der in der Luft lag, nicht zu sehen, aber eindeutig von jedem Anwesenden zu spüren.

Er bewegte sich wie eine Marionette an langen Fäden auf den Jungen zu, der versuchte ängstlich zurückzuweichen, jedoch von Malfoy und McNair an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde.

Dann hob er seinen Stab und flüsterte den unverzeihlich Fluch. Ein grüner Lichtblitz traf den Jungen in die Brust und er brach tot zusammen, das Mädchen schrie auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen als sie in Panik erkannte wie sinnlos ihre Bemühungen waren. Die Todesser brachen in gejohle und Beifall aus, bis Voldemort sie durch eine angedeutete Geste wieder zum schweigen brachte. Der Todesser der getötet hatte stand reglos in der Mitte und starrte auf den leblosen kleinen Körper herrunter. 

„Ich werde euch wieder zusammenrufen wenn ich weitere Aufgaben für euch habe, …ach und bevor ich es vergesse – crucio!" der Fluch traf den Mörder des Jungen und er schrie auf als sich der Schmerz wie die Schlange ihres Meisters durch seinen Körper zuckte, „Das nächste Mal befolgst du meine Befehle direkt!" damit verschwand Voldemort. Wie Gareth es sich schon gedacht hatte, krallte Kain sich das Mädchen. Der Rest der Todesser verschwand ebenfalls, bis auf die gekrümmte Gestalt in schwarzen Roben die noch immer am Boden kauerte.

Gareth beugte sich runter und flüsterte der Gestalt zu:"Ja, ich weiß! Es macht keinen Spaß schnell zu töten nicht war? Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: hat das Mädchen lange gelitten? Konntest du sie nicht retten? Erzähl mir wie es war sie sterben zu sehen, ich hatte leider andere Verpflichtungen… du kennst ihn ja, Effektivität zählt, da bleibt der Spaß auf der Strecke." Er Lachte als er dem am Boden liegenden Mann die Schulter klopfte als wären sie alte Kameraden, doch er war sich voll bewusst welchen Schmerz er dem anderen verursachte. 

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, sein nächster Auftrag würde nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. Gareth bekam nicht mit wie die am Boden kauernde Gestalt den Stab auf seinen Rücken richtete, und er war tot bevor er die Worte des Fluches den er selbst unzählige Male gesprochen hatte hörte.

ENDE!


End file.
